Who Look HOT in This?
by babygaaralover
Summary: O.K. I started to fill this on a request at the Durarara kink meme, and decided to finish it here. the request can be found here
1. Episode 1

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the **'Who looks hot in this show!** We are broadcasting live from one of the hottest hotels in Ibekkuro. And I'm your host Erika!" Erika was so happy they managed to pull this off. Thanks to all the donations from the Shizaya club and the Durarara club, and even some from the Kida/Mikado club. Thanks to all those heavenly donations they were able to book rooms at one of the most extravagant hotels in Ibekkuro.  
"Now let's meet our contestants for this contest, first up that hottie tall blonde Shizuo!" The audience shrieks with excitement 'we luv you Shizuo'.

Shizuo walks out looking completely pissed about the situation, he wearing his regular bartender out fit. The only reason why he was doing this was because Tom had bribed him into to playing for a bonus.

"Next up is the every mysterious Izaya!" The audience again was in hysterics 'we love you too Izaya!'

Izaya walks out blowing a kiss to the audience, which caused many fangirls to faint, and stands beside Shizuo. "My I didn't know they let people with ameba like brains in contests like these."

"Why you little!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his jacket collar, while Izaya wiped out a blade and had at Shizuo's neck. Suddenly the crowed cheered with chants of 'Shizaya'

"Want to play Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled slyly

"Knock it off two"

"Ah… and here is our next contestant the ever calm and cool Kadota A.K.A Dotachin!" The audience cheered which surprised Kadota, he still wasn't happy with the chants of 'we luv our Dotachin'

"Ah Dotachin your in this contest too, you could have worn something more sexy you know." Izaya slipped out of Shizuo's grasp and hid behind Kadota.

"I wouldn't be in this contest if a certain informant didn't give Erika a picture of me from back in High school." Kadota sent a glare behind him.

"Why whatever are you talking about Dontachin." Izaya smiled sweetly

Kadota gave up as he sighed "what ever lets just get this over with."

"Next we have that underground doctor Shinra!" The audience cheered as the doctor walked out

Shinra walks out on stage giving a bow, "Hi Celty I'll win this for you sweetheart!"

"Wow our first shout out, and in the name of love, how sweet." Erika and the audience awed

"Next up the ever smooth chocolate Tom" The audience cheered as Tom walked on stage and winked at the audience, as the cheering got louder.

"Now we have the young ladies man Kida!" the audience squealed as Kida blew many kisses out to the audience.

"And right behind him his ever loving friend Mikado!" as Mikado made his way to the stage.

"Kida why did you enter us in the contest?"

"Well I thought this would be fun, plus look at these girls." Kida waved, and rapped an arm around his friends shoulder "plus did you see the water park here, best summer vacation ever!"

"I still don't know about this Kida." Mikado blushed as he heard the chants of "Kida/Mikado" from the audience

"Oh don't worry, lets have some fun" Kida smiled

"I guess" Mikado was still worried

"Now we have that hunk of Russian man meat Simon!" Suddenly some of the audience chanted 'Russian man meat'. As Simon waved on the stage.

"We are winding down to our last two contestants; next we have the player Chikage!" For some reason the whole audience shouted 'date me Chikage!'

"I would love to date all you lovely ladies" Chikage winked and almost half of the audience fainted "ahh what can I say I just have that charm."

"O-O.K., and we have that young man who puts true love before anything else Seiji!" Erika was knocked out of the way "hey!"

"Seiji big sister loves you!" Namie Shouted into the mic the audience joined her by chanting 'we love you Seiji-kun'

"Give me that!" Erika snatched the mic back from Namie "Now you have met our contestant for the first round and tonight get to vote two of them off. Now let me explain, there will be two more rounds after this, and you the audience are the judges. Tonight which is the first round, is just you getting to see the contestants. But now you get to vote two off for next time they will be in some jeans. So make your votes ladies and gentleman. And we will be back tomorrow night with the results."

\(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/

BGL: O.K. I am going to finish this here since it is much more easier for me to post longer chapter on . Please R&R I BEG YOU!

Erica: DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!


	2. Off Scene 1

"And …cut" Walker gave the cue for the camera men to turn to ending credits

"I think that was a great first night." Erika passed the mic to Walker

"Yeah who new we would get such a crowd, Togusa make sure the lights are set for tomorrow" Walker shouted

"Roger!" Togusa yelled from the control room. He and Walker were glad they convinced Erika to let them handle the Tech support for the show.

"You two did a great job on everything!" Erika hugged Walker

"Thanks, shouldn't you be heading backstage"

"Oh thanks Walker I almost forgot." Erika rushed back stage to the men's dressing room.

"Hi guys, you did great for the first night." Erika squealed "Now for room assignments, in room 709 we have Kida and Mikado, 710 is Chikage and Seji, 711 is Simon and Tom, 712 is Kadota and Shinra, and then 713 is Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza!" Erika couldn't hold back her excitement.

"Erika maybe me and Izaya should switch, it's not really a good idea." Kadota looked at how the two were glaring daggers at each other."

"Don't worry Dotachin, it's alright." Erika handed everyone there room keys "Also you are free to do what ever you want within the hotel, but you can't leave. Other wise have fun!" Erika left filled with glee that they had cameras in all the rooms.

Shizuo pushed Shinra over to Izaya "you're rooming with the flea."

"Awe Shizu-chan doesn't want to room with me, what's wrong afraid I'll rape you" Izaya grinned

"Shut it flea like you could rape me, let's go Kadota"

"Shizuo wait" Kadota ran after him

"Come on Mikado lets go check our room out and then hit the park." Kida dragged the blue eyed boy out as the others followed behind them.

In room 709:

"Wow this bed is huge!" Kida jumped on the king sized bed.

"This place is amazing." Mikado looked out the window

"Come on Mikado lets got the water park!"

In room 710:

"This may be a bit of a complication, especially if I may want t bring a lady friend back to the room." Chikage looked at the king sized bed.

Seji just stared at the man in the hat "They may have said do what ever you like, but I will not allow you to do anything in here with women."

"Well excuse me joy kill, there is only one bed."

"So… just make sure you sleep on your side." Seji flipped through the channels

Chikage left the room in huff "why do I have to room with the joy killer"

Room 711

"Well Simon I think I'm hitting the bar" Tom waved as he left.

Simon got up stretched off his bed, some how they got the only contestant room with two beds.

"Good time to take Shower."

Room 712

"Stupid flea, why is here?" Shizuo was out on the balcony smoking, pacing back and forth.

Kadota was inside watching T.V.; he glanced over at the blonde and sighed. "Shizuo" Kadota walked over. "Calm down, why don't you go to the massage parlor."

Shizuo puffed out some smoke, this is why he liked being near Kadota, he always felt calm around his high school friend. "Nah I'm fine" Shizuo stomped out his cigarette.

Kadota leaned against the railing and looked out. "It's a nice view huh."

"Yeah… it is. Hey what did Erika mean by jeans next time"

"I don't know, I am actually scared to ask." Kadota sighed

Room 713

"Celty did you here my shout to you!" Shinra was video chatting with the headless rider.

While Izaya was search through his laptop for some files he had saved "Well this shall be interesting."

In the morning Erika was on here way to the rooms to drop off there outfits for the show that evening. She decided to head to room 713 first to see if she could catch some morning action. She had extra keys made for herself just for this reason. She quietly unlocked and slid through the door. She had her camera ready, sneaking up to the bed. She quickly through the covers off camera ready. "Hey you're not Shizu-Shizu!"

"No I'm not…" Shinra said groggily "It's too early in the morning…" Shinra plopped himself back on the bed.

Izaya stirred beside him and stretched as he sat up. "Good morning Erika if you're looking for Shizu-chan he is across the hallway."

"What! But you and him were supposed to be roommates." Erika pouted. Now she couldn't get any Shizaya action.

"I know, but the atom brained man refused to sleep with me, so he and Shinra switched rooms."

"Oh pooh… well here is your outfit for tonight and here is Shinra's" Erika passed the black bags to Izaya. And left the room with a huff, she walked over to room 712, boy was she going scold Shizu-Shizu for switching rooms, and Dotachin for letting it happen. She opened the door and was about yell at the two men on the bed. But paused at the sight she saw, the sheets were knocked on the floor, of course they both were in a shirt and their boxers. They were both laying on there sides facing one another, Shizuo had Kadota in his arm protectively and his chin rested on slightly above Kadota's head. Kadoka had his hands against the blonde's chest. Erika stood there for a minute, with her mouth agape before she remembered she had her camera. 'Finally Dotachin I caught you in the act.' She squealed in her mind as she set their outfits down on the table. And left the room quietly.

"Awe that was just…just… gyah so unexpected and cute!" She made her way to room 711, where she didn't even have to use her key for Simon opened the door. "Simon here are the outfits for the evening.

"Ah good… thank you." Simon took the bags

"Uhm where is Tom?"

"Tom-san is still sleeping he may have a hang over later." Simon smiled

"Darnit… O.K bye then." Erika moved on to the next room 710

She opened the door to see a trail of clothes, and the room looked as if a tornado came through, carefully walked in closer to the bed and pulled back the sheets. She immediately snapped pictures, there was Chigake and Seji. Seji was nuzzling under Chikage's neck and using his arm as a pillow. While Chikage was spread out drooling and mumbling something about 'even men fall for me'. This was also something that was unexpected, wait were those hickies on Seji's neck. Erika eyes sparkled as she imagined what went on that evening. Chikage coming in drunk and taking complete advantage of a slumbering Seji. She was so going to make the first ever ChikageXSeji doujinshi. Exited just as quietly as she entered. "Man this morning is getting better and better."

In room 709 Erika was greeted by Mikado, who was bringing a tray of food form the breakfast buffet. "Here Miak-pu I'll hold the door for you." Erika opened the door and followed behind him inside. "Here is your outfits for the evening"

"Thanks Erika… hey do you think that… um people are actually watching this show?"

"Well yes of course, we had over 10,000 viewers last night."  
"10,000 viewers!" Mikado looked in shock

"Well yes, there may be even more tonight." Erika was so excited thanks to those sponsors they were a big hit, they even went viral.

"Who new that this type of show would be this popular." Mikado wondered if these people were crazy.

"Well I better go get ready Mika-pu enjoy your day!" Erika waved as she left; time to call the printing shop.

Mikado Opened the black bag, there was now way he could face 10,000 or more viewers wearing these.

\(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/

BGL: I there will be of camera chapters they will always be labeled Off Scene. Enjoy and I will wait a bit vote your votes.

Erica: Why did they switch rooms! (whining)

BGL: Don't give up Erica!


End file.
